Relena's Party
by RyoTay Moy
Summary: Relena holds a party so Heero notices her, but something happons and everyone blames it on Relena. 1xR
1. Relena!!

Warning: In this story Ryoko is Heero's Sister and Relena's enemy. Just incase you get lost :-)  
  
Relena sat at her dresser brushing her hair and starring at a picture of Heero, "Oh! Heero!" she sighed, "When will you understand your mine?" she stopped brushing and put her hair up in a bobble. She picked up the picture, "Why do you torment me so? I mean why do you hang around with than Duo and Ryoko?" she frowned at the very name 'Ryoko'. She stood up and walked over to the window, "HEERO!" she shouted out. She looked out over her long, empty lawn. "I know!" she said suddenly, "I'll invite them all to a party, them he'll know he's mine and leave them both." She smiled and put the picture on the table, she walked over to the door. She stopped at the door and blow a kiss to the picture of Heero then walked out.  
  
Like usual Duo was lying on his bed board, "Heero!" he said to the dark figure in the corner, there was no answer. "I'm board! What can we do?" Duo sat up so he could see Heero, still no answer. "Hello Earth to Heero!" Heero's dark figure moved and his two Crystal Blue eyes looked at Duo; "Are you alright?" asked Duo. "I've just got a message from Relena, she's invited us to a party." Duo's face dropped, "Relena invited US?" Heero looked even more scared of Relena that of Death. "Yes! You, me and Ryoko!" Ryoko! Was Relena ill, she hates Ryoko, "We should go!" said Duo. Heero looked surprised "What are you thinking, Ryoko will kill her!" Duo smiled at Heero, "I know." Heero gave a cheek grin and turned to answer her. "This is going to be fun!" said Duo with a smile.  
  
Quatre was sat at the computer with a cup of Tea in his hand. Suddenly his eyes widened, "Hay! Trowa! Wake up." In the bed behind Quatre, Trowa moved. "Trowa, we've been invited to a party." Trowa groaned, "It's at Relena's place. And Ryoko's going!" Trowa jumped up out of bed and looked at Quatre,  
  
"A party at Relena's, with Ryoko?" he stuttered sleepily, "Do you want to go?" he asked. Quatre turned round and looked at Trowa, "It'll be fun, why not?" Trowa stood up and walked up to Quatre, "Why not!" Trowa gave Quatre a kiss on the neck. "I'll answer her then. Double or single?" he asked. "Double of course!" Smiled Trowa. Quatre turned round and started to type, "Quatre!" said Trowa silently, "Hurry up!" Trowa kissed Quatre again. "Just a minute! You really have to slow down, I'm only young." Trowa grinned and went back to bed.  
  
The letterbox clacked as the post when through the door. Chang sleepily moved down the stairs and picked up the post, "Bill! Junk! Junk! Ah!" A brown envelope sat on the top of the pile, with Chang Wufei hand written very fancy. "I wonder who this is from?" Chang walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. He throws the rest of the post into the bin and sat down. He opened the letter.  
  
'Dear Chang,  
  
You are invited to come to a party this Friday for the weekend. I hope you can come. Please answer me. The others are coming to.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Relena Peacecraft.'  
  
Chang smiled as he poured the water into a mug, "I wonder if Ryoko's going? I might as well, I've not been invited to a party for a long while." Chang got out some paper and wrote a letter to Relena. 


	2. Getting there

I hope you like it so far. Here's the next peace. Please Review and you can find out some more.  
  
  
  
"I'm not going and you can't make me!" shouted Ryoko, "What made you think I'll go to her place?" Duo grabbed hold of her hand as she went to hit him. "Calm down Ryoko. We're only going for a weekend." Ryoko growled "I'm not going." Ryoko loosened her grip and calmed down. "Ryoko we're only going for a laugh." said Heero from a distance. "I don't care, I'm not going to see that slapper of a slut." Heero frowned at Ryoko and she calmed down, "Ryoko I don't mine you not liking Relena, but I wont let you call her a slapper or a slut okay?" Heero sounded like he liked her, a bit. Ryoko calmed down and sat on her chair, Duo wiped his head and slowly sat down next to her. "One of these days you'll regret double crossing me!" she said starring at Duo with evil in her eyes. Duo moved away from Ryoko slowly. "I'll go! On one condition?"  
  
"Anything." Said Heero,  
  
"I get to hit her on the last day!" Ryoko smiled and evil smile and Duo just sighed, "Only the last day!" said Heero as he sat back on his chair.  
  
"Hilde! Hilde! Come here now!" shouted Relena, she was getting dressed and waiting for the boys to arrive. Hilde ran into the room, "Sorry Relena. What do you want?" Relena looked at Hilde, "Hilde want shall I wear. I mean what will Heero like?" Hilde giggled and looked at Relena, "I think something short but sweet." Hilde laughed again and Relena joined in. "Hilde! How about this?" Relena took out a short black skirt out with a low cut, skin tight top. "Wow! Relena, Heero wont be able to take his eyes off you." Relena smiled, "What about you?" she said to Hilde. Hilde looked at Relena, "I'm not staying."  
  
"What! Oh you mean Duo?" Hilde's face dropped, "That's okay, if you think of coming in later just join in right?" Hilde smiled and walked out the room. "I'm going to make Ryoko pay for what she's done to us Hilde." Said Relena to herself, she grinned and looked at herself in the mirror, "she'll pay!"  
  
Heero was waiting in the car, "Come on Ryoko are you coming or what?" There was no answer then Duo came out with Ryoko slouching behind. "Ryoko will you just act ladylike for once?" Ryoko stood up striate and put on a silly grin, Duo just laughed. "Come on, we have to be there so we have enough time to get ready." Ryoko jumped into the car and crossed her arms, "Ryoko move up I need to get in." said Duo, Ryoko moved and Duo sat down beside her, "Smile will you, you look like a wet weekend!"  
  
"It is!" she said grumpily. Heero started the car and they where off, Ryoko grinned "This is going to be fun." she thought.  
  
There was a knock at the door, "Haruka! Get that will you." Haruka opened the door, "Hi there! Is miss Relena in?" asked Trowa, "Hi Trowa." Said Relena from the top of the stairs, "Come in please." Trowa and Quatre walked into the large hall, "Wow!"  
  
"Hi Quatre! What do you think?" she twirled round "Cool." said Trowa, Quatre gave him a frown, "I bet Heero will love it!" he said winking at Relena. She blushed at Trowa and invited them into the living room. "So is Heero here yet?" asked Quatre.  
  
"No you're the first, do you want to look around?" Trowa looked at Quatre with puppy eyes, "No thanks," said Quatre "we're a bit tiered, can we go to our room please?" Relena looked at Trowa, "Still together then?" she said smiling. Trowa blushed and Quatre smiled. "Yes! We are."  
  
"This way." She said and took them into the hall again, "just up here." As Relena started up the stairs the door bell rang, "Oh dear. Haruka! Can you take these gentlemen to there room please?" Haruka nodded and Relena when back to the door to answer it. As she opened the door Heero looked at her, his mouth dropped. Heero eyed Relena up and down, he had never seen Relena like this before. "Hi Heero!" she said, smiling. Heero couldn't say a word. Then Relena's face dropped as Duo shouted, "Hi Relena! We got here." Duo was getting the bags out of the car. Relena couldn't see Ryoko in the car and Ryoko wasn't getting out, "Come on Ryoko say hi!" said Duo to Ryoko. Ryoko slowly got out of the car, "Hi Relena." she said bitterly. Relena's face dropped even further. She knew she was coming, but she looked different than last time. She looked cuter! "Hi Ryo! Do you want to come in?"  
  
"Not really!" said Ryoko under her breath, Duo heard her and jabbed her in the ribs. As they walked into the hall Ryoko eyed Relena up and down, 'want a slut' she thought seeing her in the tight skirt and top. "Would you like a tour or do you want to see the rooms first?" Relena looked at Heero who was looking at the ground, "I'm actually very tiered so can we see out rooms?" asked Ryoko, Relena looked at Ryoko and smiled, "Okay! I'll show you myself." Ryoko frowned, Relena was up to something, but want? 


	3. There's more

Next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Upstairs Relena was very close to Heero as they walked along the corridor. Ryoko slowly followed with Duo. "Now Duo this is your room and hears your key." She handed Duo a gold key with the number 132 on it. "Cool! Relena, when's tea?" he said with a smile, trying to be polite. "How about five thirty?" she answer, Duo smiled and opened his door "Fine with me." We walked on to another room, "This is yours Heero, hope you like it." She smiled at Heero but he still looked away from her, "Thank you!" He said opening the door, "See you at tea time!" Relena looked at Heero until he closed the door. "Relena, where's my room?" said Ryoko grinning like a chaser cat. Relena looked at Ryoko with evil eyes, "This was please!" she said bitterly. They went further and further away from Duo and Heero's rooms. "Here you go, this is your." She said stopping outside room 101, what a number. "thank you Relena see you at five thirty then?" Relena looked at Ryoko with a grin, "No! Ryoko, can I see you before dinner. About five?" Ryoko looked at Relena suspiciously, "Okay!" Relena handed Ryoko her key and walked off. Ryoko looked at her key, why five, what's she going to do? Ryoko opened the door and went in. What a lovely room, something's wrong.  
  
Heero lay on his bed looked at the roof, what was he to do. Heero still had feeling's for Relena, but if he want out with her his sister would kill him, and Ryoko was a killed. He sighed and closed his eyes, then a knock at the door stopped him from sleeping. "Heero! It's Relena are you coming out?" Heero sighed again, want could he do, if he saw Relena he may be forced to kiss her. "Heero! I know you're in there." Heero frowned and sat up. He looked around for an escape root. The window was open, but he was on the third floor. Last time he jumped out a third floor window he nearly brook his legs. And that was another time he was running away from Relena. Oh well. If at first you don't succeed, kill yourself. Heero went over to the window and walked out onto the balcony, he looked down. This third floor was very high, "Heero!" said Relena again through the door, Heero looked down again. Here goes! Heero jumped over and held onto the hand bar, slowly he lowered himself down to arms length then let go. Luckily he landed in a bush and nothing was brook (The bush was flatter). Heero stood up and wiped himself down, free at last. Well, until tea time.  
  
Even though Chang answer Relena's letter he still didn't like the idea of going. He slowly walked up to the wall and leaped over it. He then hide behind a bush and waited for a guard to pass by, nothing. Maybe it was an invitation, still, Chang sneaked over to a window and lifted himself to see into it. Inside the room he saw Trowa and Quatre sat on a sofa, kissing. 'I know I don't trust them but its there life.' Though Chang as he looked away and stood back onto the ground. We'll maybe it was safe, if Trowa and Quatre's there then it must be fine. Chang wandered into the garden, there at the fountain was Heero. "Hay Heero!" he shouted, "Hay!" Heero looked over to Chang and smirked. "Hi Chang! Come over." Shouted Heero back. Chang wandered over to Heero, "Hay! What's up, why are you out her on your own?". Chang smiled at Heero as he sat down beside Heero. "Relena!" said Heero with a frown, Chang laughed. Then footsteps where heard, "That's Relena. You never saw me!" Heero ran off as Relena came round the corner. "Oh! Chang I never saw you come in, how are you?" Relena looked around whiles talking to Chang. "I'm fine, and you?" Relena wasn't listening, "Have you seen Heero?" she asked no sorry not here!" Relena sighed then looked at Chang, "Sorry but I'm shore I saw him. Anyway do you want to come in?" Chang smiled at Relena and she smiled back, "Chang, don't okay. Not here." Chang smiled and stood up. "Show me my room then Relena, I'm only here for a laugh." Relena looked at him. "Chang!" she growled, "I've told you. Come on this was."  
  
  
  
Please Review 


End file.
